Hanna
by WrittenPhoto
Summary: Hanna is a young women working at the BPRD... well... not exactly... She's the lunch lady. She's the most normal you can get, in cooking that is, I mean, who else is going to make Abe's rotten eggs? OC
1. The Beginning

_l"Hanna…. Hey it's me again, your best buddy Rachael. You haven't been answering any of my emails or voice mails. I know you said that you just wanted to get away from here for a while, and sort out everything that was going on in your head; but you said you would keep contact. I just really hope you hear this and haven't broken your computer or phone again. If you hear this, respond as soon as possible. I'm getting worried…. I guess I'll talk to you later.."_

**_*BEEP*_**

_"End of message twelve, would you like to dele…"_

A resounding click went through the room, and the sound of a machine being shut off by having the plug pulled out of the wall echoed throughout. In this room, it was filled with what appeared to be smoke. In all actuality, it was an incense. An incense that was carefully burning in a metal bowl that had intricate swirls in the metal that looked like they were burned onto it. By this odd bowl, a dirty dishwater blonde was sitting in the wooden chair that was the only piece of furniture in the room, the short hair on the person swished back and forth as they breathed through the green plaid scarf wrapped around their mouth and nose. The cheekbones of this person were high, showing Native American descent. But the skin was obviously pale, their eyes were blue and hair blonde, making you think of the soldiers that Hitler used in World War II. The gender seemed unknown. No curves, no breasts, and not ever the showing of the jaw that might at the very least hint the gender.

"I'm sorry Rachael." The question answered with the distinctly female voice.

Now that the question of if the hero or not was female or male is answered, we can now further on the questioning.

"But… I've changed, I can't talk to you anymore. Mom would kill me if she found out I'm like this!"

A few tears released from this woman's eyes, her hands grabbing at the top of her head, curling up like a snail touched by an enemy.

"You always see those people on TV and on the news saving everyone. What can I do?!" The woman was getting hysterical now, her thoughts unknown to us. What is she thinking?

"I'm crazy, I'm just going crazy! Yeah, yeah! This isn't happening to me… But I'm not crazy, right?"

Well, now we think you are crazy strange woman we have no idea about, except that you are confusing for us and can't contact this said friend Rachael.

"I don't want to do this, why did this happen to me!"

Great, now that we've set angst and self-loathing, we have almost ripened this character that can be our heroine! Now we just need a love interest!

The said heroine who name is unknown to us.(Although some of you must have already guessed it to be Hanna.) Now self-proclaimed Hanna is sitting here, crying her eyes out; curling into herself. Maybe we can poke her? Ehhh… well, invisible… not exactly going to work… Can we maybe put a heart in front of her, nope…. Ghost like invisible people cannot do arts and crafts.

Well shit… there goes our great plan of making Hanna have a love interest.

Not that she doesn't capable at the moment…

Well, she really doesn't look like it; with the snot and tears running down her face that is.

"I just need to… leave everything.."

Good, good, she's now getting down to sniffles.

"Yeah.. and figure this all out on my own! If I leave everyone behind, no one will be able to hold me back, or at the most… let me hurt them."

The woman stood up, her fingers clenched tightly to her soft brown jacket. Her face was flushed from the cold room, her hair swinging back and forth as she shook her head rather quickly.

"I'll just survive, no matter what!"

That defiantly means no love interest.

Fuck, there goes half the viewers of my invisible audience.

Oh great, and there goes Hanna. Did I mention I can't move?

Great fucking narrator I am.

* * *

And I've decided to write something besides my other stories because I am a procrastinator. Annnnd I have no inspiration besides my own fiddling stories that will never be posted here(Since they are not fanfiction.) But this here is a Hellboy fic! I thought about it maybe being ya know, avengers or something. But nope! I'm going for Hellboy, besides; I've always loved the movies. This writing I feel is way better than my other fics, so I'm actually quite proud of it.

Also, another reason, for anyone that checks my fics and page; I'm now working on my family's ranch working cows. It's quite fun too! So job = money. Money=less time on internet.

I hope you like the starting of this! It'll be in first person soon enough! I just thought to set in my character and the setting. Just thought ya know. You'll find out soon enough why she's weird, cause I'll be writing the next part immediately after I post this.

Have a good day!


	2. She Bloomed Like A Flower

I rubbed my arms with my woolen hands, trying to regain heat in my body as I walked towards the grocery store. My shaggy hair was shoved under a grey stocking hat. I hated the cold, my body was aching to be snuggled up in my bed with a heating pad resting across my stomach. A warm mug of tea in my hands, just playing and swirling the smoke around my hands. I sighed, feeling the moisture come out of my mouth from the puff of air I exhaled.

The grand and bright lights of New York made my eyes glitter when I first came here. I was filled with amazement at seeing everything so alive at night, and being able to walk as if I was in pure daylight. I could go shopping at one o' clock in the morning and no one would question me where I used to live. I used to imagine that I was invisible here, and soon enough, I found I was. No matter how good I was at this, and or how special I was at something, I was disregarded.

Rubbing my hands together now and tugging my hat a little bit down, I entered the bright store that held less customers than an abandoned house. All I could see was the cashier with her bored expression on her face, eyeing me a little when I came in. I looked homeless because of all my old clothes, I get it. My body walked sluggishly to the aisle where I could find tea. I dragged my green scarf further up my face so it was over my nose.

I was rather suspicious doing so, but I was cold, and this store had no heating, like hell I would part with my scarf in a store that wouldn't even offer a heater to its customers. I'm sure the girl at the front has one of those mini heaters with her.

Yes. I dragged myself from my apartment for a couple of boxes of tea. I'm an addict okay? Besides, the smell calms me like my incense… now that I mention that, I should get more sticks to burn…

The lighting above me began flickering, the dullness creating a throbbing headache to begin within my mind. Must be the snow piling up, making everyone go crazy and forget about things… yeah.

The florescent lights began flickering in slow patterns that made me want to expect the next one. The grey shelves begged to be splashed with paint or anything that wasn't dull as could be. A small hiccup happened from the front of the store, my most likely guess being the girl, although I didn't pay much more attention, I was currently looking at cereal boxes, and the art was terrible compared to most things I saw on TV. Was name brand too expensive for this tiny store? I sighed and held my complaints within my head.

I grabbed the box and cradled it in my arms, making my way around to see if I can find any sticks that I could burn.

Not that that mattered, I couldn't find them anyhow. I made the way to the front, my feet making quiet pattering noises and I yawned. I definitely wanted that heating pad right now. That and tea, sweet and glorious tea that would soon be cascading down my throat as I relaxed in my bed watching the crap television that mainly consisted of Who's that Father, and laughing at it.

I was smirking at the thought of who the next un-lucky sod to be pulled onto that show would be when the store became deathly quiet. Usually when things are normal, there's song and things everywhere. But… now the music on the speakers was dull like the rest of the store, simply the background music to something greater than anything else.

I looked up, and I was startled rather quickly when I emerged from the aisle I had currently been festering in. A man, rather pale, and covered in what looked like soot and a personal arsenal was holding a gun rather loosely by his hip, telling the girl cashier to start handing over the money. It was a normal break in that you saw on TV shows and movies, and yet. I was utterly flabbergasted. Sure. When I first came here, to New York I mean, I wanted to kind of be like those superheroes you always heard about. Maybe start saving people in the shadows like all the comic books did. Maybe become a Spector or shadow like thing that can save people.

He heard me quickly and lazily swiveled his eyes, assessing me like some toy. He waved the gun in my general direction, dark black hair sprouting from the cowboy like hat he wore. In my newly sprouting fear, I categorized him as a bandit that could be in an old western movie, minutes the glasses, glasses were not worn by bandits.

"Yeah, you too, get yer wallet out."

Dumbstruck as a rock, I watched the girl begin piling money into a bag, while his eyes stayed on me. Did he really just come here for money? Honestly, if I was desperate enough to do this, I would at least take some of the food, just stuff it in my jacket pockets.

"Come on! I don't have all day dude!"

That snapped me out of my mind quick, and my brain began working in overtime. My vision became clearer, and I could see the pores on their skin, sweat dribbling down the girl's panicked face. The small scratch marks that lined the man's throat, and the wear and tear of a well used hand gun in his hands. His fingers began twitching, and the cracks that lined his fingernails seemed ready to pull the trigger.

He raised it to me, hesitantly, but faster than those who might seem inexperienced with this would.

"Come on Dude, do you really want me to shoot you?" His mouth released a quick breath of no worries, just full clarity as if he didn't care if I was bleeding on this floor in less than one moment.

"I-"

He stepped forward with a growl. "You know what, hurry up. Wallet. _Now_."

I just wanted to be a smart allic and say, I didn't own a wallet, just an envelope full of my information, but obviously the humor would be lost on him. He was closer now, and I could feel… no… _sense_ the way his breath mingled and curled with the air that so many others breathed and recycled.

"Fine." He spoke with gritted teeth, not even hesitating in his next actions.

Those were the words that were quickly imprinted in my brain as he shot. Smoke hitting the air, a scream coming from the girl who stared at my confrontation. Quickly, my hands moved in front of me, making air collapse to nothing around the bullet, also pushing an opposing torrent of wind against it. Sure, it didn't stop it completely. But it was enough time for me to dart and cause the same thing with my hands, smoke from the firing of the gun to wrap around my hands for leverage to help me.

His eyes widened, and his throat began emitting a choking noise. Oxygen removed from the area around him, my mind telling the air to twist and turn away from him, depriving him of his precious breath to aid in life. The whites of his eyes were large as he struggled. His pupil pulverizing itself to be smaller in its host's fear that stemmed from his brain.

Panic rushed through my brain, and yet I knew I was safe. Yes, it wasn't that big of a situation to anyone who wanted or heard the big gossip. But somehow, I felt as if defending myself this time would bring something to my door. A new cat like last time? No… something different and stranger than that.

I snapped quickly from my safe haven that I called my brain, finding the man silent on the ground and the young girl at the store counter with a phone in her hands mumbling quickly with hurried and stuttering words. I began picking my tea boxes in a hurry and slamming money on the counter in a quick and hasty retreat that I would like to gain.

I was stopped by a hand touching my arm with a strong grip that surprised me, and made me want to jump and run away.

Her face stared at me with huge doe like eyes, her mouth stuttering to make syllables. "T-thank y-y-you mister!"

I shook my head shoving the door open and running down the street, my feet making loud thumps compared to the quiet puttering steps that compared to the pace of a dying old truck on its last leg previously. Now my plaid green scarf flew behind me and several tea boxes thunking against themselves in my arms.

I didn't pay attention to the police cars lazing by with sirens. My scarf was pulled below my neck now, my fogged breath coming out in quick spurts. I was so focused on getting home I didn't pay attention to anything or anyone passing me by, not even the garbage truck driving past me with an even faster pace than the cop cars.

* * *

I opened and closed my door, slamming it shut and with a quick wipe of my feet across my brown and worn mat, I stepped into my cheap one room apartment. Roy, my cat with black and white spots lazed about on my double bed that was perched in the edge of the room by the window. Her small paws clenched and unclenched as she heard me enter. Her eyes closed and her nose wrinkling she yawned.

I turned to my off-white fridge on the other side of the room, setting the tea boxes on the top of the fridge save for one that I began creating a small brew with as I began to prepare my incense in my metal bowl. As I traced the curling swirls and designs in the outer side, I made a small tsking sound. Roy's ears immediately perked up, knowing what that sound meant.

I opened her dry cat food and the sound of it hitting the bowl allowed her laziness to be submitted by the dominance of hunger. She began weaving around my legs in a comforting manner as I prepared it and inhaled the smell of tea and incense.

"Roy, hold on a moment, let me finish making sure this bowl is to your expectations." I snorted as she began rubbing her body all around mine in a needy way. I rolled my eyes and set her bowl down next to her water dish, and immediately I was ignored. I crossed my arms and looked at her with a small smile.

"Roy, you're an asshole."

She looked up at me with a content gaze, letting a small purr out of her mouth as she began chomping happily on her dried food, her tail swishing back and forth, allowing one spot to be clean, which made me exceptionally happy. At least I didn't have to sweep that part of the floor this week.

Once I was sure, everything was happening how I wanted it to be in my kitchen. I went to my shelf that held my folded clothes. The jacket I had torn off carelessly was on the floor in front of the door. Along with my other winter clothes. I tore off my t-shirt and slipped my pants off. Grabbing long red plaid pajama pants and a white tank topped that looked as if it was stained with liquid from microwave noodles. I shrugged and walked to my door, hanging up my coat, hat, and scarf on the hanger. Then I stuffed my sneakers that looked as if Roy was chewing on the strings, and my sturdy leather lace ups under them.

Grabbing my finished tea, I quietly hopped on my bed, turning on the TV I placed in front of my double bed with a yawn, fishing for crap television. Roy hopped up and snuggled into my legs, her full belly protruding as she moved about.

My heroic deed today didn't feel special at all, in fact, it felt like it was something I had to do. Not like a hero saving a princess from a dragon, more like, having to eat and breathe is how it felt like to me.

Nothing special at all…

Later that night, while I was snuggled in my blankets, the news showed the doe eyes cashier talking about my great feat. I snorted and rolled on my side, causing Roy to hiss at the removal of my body heat, her body shifting to get closer to my heating pad she discovered quickly after the loss of me.

"You selfish thing."

Her purr made an answer back, making a smile to break out on my face.

* * *

And so, I write new chapter, I like new chapter, I publish new chapter, and I rejoice by reading comic books in my free time(Aka Hellboy that I recently bought)

Thanks for reading, and have a good one!


End file.
